


nothing on the other side

by wonxas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, might expand on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonxas/pseuds/wonxas
Summary: it’s been five weeks, four days, seven hours, and two minutes since i last saw your face.





	nothing on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sad so i’m writing this
> 
> undercase for a reason 
> 
> [not edited]

it’s been five weeks, four days, seven hours, and two minutes since i last saw your face. i still remember the look on your face when i said i would miss you. you then left.

i miss your heartbeat next to mine, the way my thoughts would always snyc. your chest would slowly rise and fall, an orchestra of thoughts, feelings, love. your heartbeat was music to my ears, filling my life with meaning.

your laugh was the killing point. symphonies filled my beinging when i saw the small smirk on your fave turn into something more. something meaningful. i wish i could replay it forever.

i loved to card my hand through your soft, dark locks. the way you were so plyable under my hand. i could spend hours upon hours with my hand roaming, looking for something to occupy it.

i remember the days when we used to run around with our ragtag group of misfits. all the old ladies would scream at us, calling us profanities that could wake my grandmother from the dead. we didn’t care though, we didn’t care about anything. that is until fate took him. we then spilt our sperate ways.

it’s know been five weeks, four days, seven hours, and thirty-two minutes since i could last say i loved you.

why did you go nana? why’d you go when you know i’d only miss you even more?

**Author's Note:**

> you can decide who’s writing this


End file.
